Tales of Wonder
by SargeTheMan
Summary: New Story! Details inside. YOU WILL READ THIS!


**Announcement: Take your pick! Review or pm a SONIC COUPLE and I'll try my best to write a story about it. Keep in mind that these stories will contain LEMONS. If you don't want me to put in a LEMON then dont ask me to write the story. All stories will be oneshot and will be added on as chapters to the current story. Since I don't wanna waste y'alls time, ****here's a oneshot continuation of my last story. P.S. No Yaoi. And everybody in my storys are 18 teen or are 21. Or whatever... i don't care. Disclaimer: I don't own shit... -_-**'

**Here we go!**  
**$ rG3 Th3 M N Presents:**

TailsxCream

Tails was running at full speed towards Vanilla's house. She had called him earlier about a little computer trouble. 'She probably forgot to plug it in or something.' he thought. Tails arrived and stopped at her door to knock.

She answered quite quickly, almost as if she had been awaiting his arrival. "Hello Mrs. Rabbit." he greeted her. "Hello Miles. Come in." she said as she moved aside to let him in. He looked around the living room. "Where's the computer?" he asked.

"Its in my room. Go down the hall and to the left. Or was it right? Oh well." she shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen. "You want some lemonade?  
You looked parched from all that running." she called. "Sure." he answered.

He walked down the hall and came across two doors. "Guess I'll try the left one first." he said to himself. He opened the door and saw Cream on her bed touching herself. She stopped and looked over at him. He blushed and slammed the door quickly.

"Wrong door!" He went to the door on the right and opened it slowly. "Just a normal room."  
he sighed in relief. In the corner of the room on a little table sat a green desktop computer. It looked worse for ware, but when he hit the power button it turned on.

When it fully loaded into the home screen, an error message popped up. It read "ERROR 420". Tails sighed and punched the screen. It went black, then seconds later it came back on fully functional. "There we go." he said as he nodded.

Vanilla walked in with two glasses of lemonade. "Here you go." She gave him one and took one for herself. "So did you fix it?" she asked. "Yeah, but it was an easy fix." he told her. He took a big swig of his drink and smacked his lips. A big smile formed on his face. "Its sweet!"

She took a sip of her lemonade and smiled. "Well since your done fixing the computer,  
how about you go play with Cream." she said. Tails turned crimson and lowered his head quickly. "No, i'm fine." he whispered. Cream popped her head in from the doorway.

"Come on Tails. Lets play outside!" she said cheerfully. Tails looked up and raised his eyebrow.  
Vanilla gently pushed him to the door. "Have fun." she smiled and waved as they exited. Outside the house, tails stopped cream. "Im sorry! Please forgive me!" he begged.

"For what?" she asked innocently. "For... you know... in your room?" he couldn't bring himself to say such r-rated words. She tilted her head. "In my room?" He sighed. "You were in your room...  
you know, t-touching youself." She smiled. "Oh yeah... that was my fault." she said non-chalantly and continued walking.

"But...but...it was my fault for not knocking!" he tried to reason with her. "No, I shouldn't have been doing that. I knew you were coming over today but I didn't think you'd stop in my room." she explained.  
"Oh. Im sorry for stopping by..." he said dissapointedly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just... I didn't..." she stopped and looked at tails with the biggest, cutest,  
most adorable puppy dog eyes ever. "Tails, I think im in love." Tails smiled warmly at her. "With who?"  
he asked. Her finger slowly rose up and pointed at him. His smiled faded slowly.

"ME?!" he screamed. He sat down and took a couple of breaths to calm himself down. "Since when?" he asked. "For a while now..." she answered. Tails looked up at the sky. The sun had set a few minutes before, but the sky remained lit for a little bit. "And this isn't just a crush?" he asked.  
She shook her head no and sat down beside him. 'Why is everybody in love with me?' he thought.

"Cream, think about this. Your saying that you love me. Do you even know what that means?" he asked her. "I don't need you lecturing me! I know what love is!" she yelled at him. She grabbed his hand and placed it between her breasts. "Feel my heart beat? Feels like its about to jump out of my chest."

He swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm in love with you Tails. Very deeply in love. Will you take responsibility?" "Yes?" She narrowed her eyes. "Was that a question?" she asked. "No." he responded. "Good answer." she said. Before he knew what was happening Cream had pushed him down,  
gotten on top of him, and leaned in to kiss him.

'Holy shit! Im kissing Cream! So happy Blaze and Marine are in the other dimension.' Tails thought to himself. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, surprising him for a moment. But he relaxed and started to kiss back. They sat for at least 30 minutes making out before Cream broke the kiss. "We should be getting back now." she said.

He nodded. They walked back to Cream's house. Tails knocked and vanilla answered. "Hey you two.  
Tails, are you staying for dinner?" she asked. "No, im just gonna go ho-ahh I mean yes." He continued inside,  
followed by Cream. Vanilla locked the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes!" she called to the two as they went upstairs to Cream's room.  
She let Tails in and closed the door behind him. "You didn't have to hit m-" he was cut off by Cream tackling him onto her bed. "Whats gotten into you!?" he yelled.

She grabbed his wrists and leaned in close to his ear. "After dinner, I need to have an important chat with you." He nodded. "Now, what were you saying earlier, Tails?" He didn't say anything. She looked him in the eyes. He looked away from her and blushed. She was confused until she looked down.

Tails's foxhood was poking her in the thigh. She reached down and grabbed it. "Somebody's getting excited." Tails jumped. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "Nothing..." she said innocently. Tails felt her hand start to unzip his zipper. "Doesn't feel like nothing." he said.

She gripped his member. "What does it feel like?" He moaned lowly. "Like I'm not the only one thats excited." She giggled a little bit. "Why don't you see for yourself?" she told him. "What do you mean?" he said with one eyebrow raised. She used her free hand to grab his wrist and guide it down to her skirt. "C-Cream?" his voice quivered with fear.

She let go of his member and pulled her panties down. Tail's blush grew brighter. "Well?" she looked at him expectantly. He nodded, swallowed hard, and reached between her legs. "Its wet... and warm. Really warm. Does that mean you're excited?" he asked. "Yes it does." she said with a smile on her face.

"Dinner is ready!" Vanilla yelled from downstairs. Cream and Tails got up and straightened their clothes out, (unbeliveably quickly), then headed towards the door. Tails stopped before exiting out the room and stood in thought. 'How many more times will this happen to me?' He sighed and walked out.

Tails walked into the bathroom and washed his hands, then continued downstairs. Vanilla had already pulled the mac & cheese from the oven and had it out cooling on the counter. Cream had already beat him downstairs and was sitting at the table ready to eat. 'Didn't hear her go to the bathroom... did she wash her hands?' He shook the thought from his head and sat down.

**+++++++++TIME SKIP+++++++++**

"That was yummy mom." Cream told Vanilla. "Yeah, that was delicious Mrs. Rabbit." said Tails. He got up to put his plate in the sink, but Vanilla grabbed his arm. "I'll take care of that. You two go upstairs and play."  
she said with a warm smile. Tails was about to protest, but Cream grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Once the door was closed and locked, Cream's whole demeanor changed. Her sweet smile changed to a twisted grin, eyes gone from huge and adorable to dark and sinister. "Cream?" Tails voice wavered a bit, letting her know that he was uneasy. She pushed him onto the floor and stood over him, making him feel little.

He looked up and saw strait up her skirt to her naked lotus staring back at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but she sat on his face and muffled his words. "What? I can't hear you?" she teased. Tails stuck a finger in her flower and made her jump.

"That's better." she moaned. He licked and kissed at her lower lips, making her moan a little louder and buck her hips to his rythym. 'Huh, didn't picture her as the sadistic type.' he thought to himself. She continued to pant and moan, occasinally yelping when Tails surprised her with his finger.

"Tails..." she called. "Hmm?" he stopped lapping at her lotus and looked up. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face back into her flower. "Don't stop! I'm about to-" Cream stopped mid-sentence and her whole body jerked as she came. Her flower started leaking juices, which Tails was more than happy to lick up.

Cream lay motionless for a few minutes before she felt Tails tap her. "Can you get off of my face now?"  
She got up shakily and helped Tails up. Then she pushed him onto the bed. "You're gonna stop pushing me!"  
he growled. "What are you gonna do about it?" she teased as she crawled on top of him.

He snaked his arms around her waist and flipped her over so that he was on top. "My turn to be evil!" he said smirking. He positioned his member at flower's entrance and slammed all the way inside. Cream cried out in pain, causing Tails to stop. "Are you OK?" he asked.

Her eye twinkled and she grabbed his waist and flipped her over. "Nice guys finish last." she whispered to him to which he responded with a snarl. She giggled and started grinding at a slow steady pace. He moaned lowly and moved his hands to her breasts to fondle them.

"Mmmn... just like that." Cream moaned. She started moving faster and panting, adding more fuel to Tails's burning passion. His hands dropped from her breasts and wrapped around her waist as he began to pull her down on his member. She tilted her head back and let out a loud moan.

-In The Living Room- *Thump* *Thump* "They sure are going at it up there. Go get 'em Cream!" Vanilla cheered to herself. -Back In Cream's Room- "Yes, yes! Right there!" Cream screamed out loud as she bounced up and down on top of Tails. She bent down and kissed him savagely, their tounges battling for dominance.

'I'm about to cum. I wonder how shes doing.' he thought to himself. Only seconds later she moaned his name. "Tails! *pant* *pant* I'm about cum!" "Me too!" he told her. "Cum with me Tails!" she screamed. She bent down and bit his ear harshly as she came. Tails howled out as he came, the pain combined with Cream's squeezing walls being too much and pushing him over the edge.

She fell limp onto his chest, still feeling her last orgasm ripple through her body. Her wrapped his arms around her and she giggled. "I love you, Tails." He kissed her forehead. "I love you too." As Tails drifted off to sleep, he could of sworn he heard her say, "Your mine now!"

**OK! DONE... Review and tell me what you think! I think that the end was weak buuuuttt... whatever. Also, I was planning on submitting this a while ago but I was lazy sooo...**

**Sarge out.**  
**(Salute)**


End file.
